


We Need To Talk

by rhymeswithoriginal (orphan_account)



Series: the Hamilton-Laurens-Mulligan-Lafayettes (or whatever they're called) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rhymeswithoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Alex make their relationship public.</p>
<p>handles:<br/>greeneggsand- alex<br/>betsywiththegoodhair- eliza<br/>middlefingersup- angelica<br/>iaintsorry- peggy<br/>notatortoise -john<br/>lafayhet- lafayette<br/>prettypony- herc<br/>maddy- madison<br/>jeffersomebody- jefferson<br/>impossiburr- burr</p>
<p>(aka alex and john are annoying, eliza is oblivious, and jefferson gets actual work done)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Talk

_You have entered the conversation **John Adams Sucks.**_

betsywiththegoodhair: why did we let alex name the groupchat

greeneggsand: rude!!!!!!!!

notatortoise: alex you sound like a child

greeneggsand: I am one inside

notatortoise: well im not in love with a child so

maddy: what’s that supposed to mean

notatortoise: ;;;;;;;;;))))))))))

greeneggsand: ;;;;;;;;;))))))))))

lafayhet: ;;;;;;))))))))))

lafayhet: wait what

prettypony: check ur memes before u meme

middlefingersup: wait

betsywiththegoodhair: wait

iaintsorry: wait

prettypony: wait

maddy: wait

Jeffersomebody: wait

impossiburr: wait

lafayhet: wait

lafayhet: what

jeffersomebody: is there something you’d like to share with the class alex

jeffersomebody: and john

greeneggsand: no

notatortoise: yes

greeneggsand: johnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

notatortoise: alex and i

greeneggsand: ok fine then

notatortoise: are very happy in our bromance

greeneggsand: yes bromance

jeffersomebody: not what I was expecting but ok

betsywiththegoodhair: why what

_You have created the conversation **We Need To Talk.**_

Jeffersomebody: stop lying you dweebs

greeneggsand: about what?

notatortoise: yeah what?

jeffersomebody: you know full well

greeneggsand: nope

notatortoise: have no idea what you’re talking about

jeffersomebody: oh come on like half of us are gay it’s not like we’d judge you

notatortoise: idk

greeneggsand: idk either

jeffersomebody: well y’all should be open with us we’re y’all only friends

greeneggsand: rude!!!!!!!

notatortoise: again, ur childish

jeffersomebody: you’re all children, honestly

notatortoise: u know what fine ill come out now

greeneggsand: but

notatortoise: yeah bby

jeffersomebody: ew don’t use pet names around me

notatortoise: yeah bby

greeneggsand: im ur bby girl right john

notatortoise: yeah bby girl

notatortoise: bby girl

greeneggsand: yes

jeffersomebody has left the conversation We Need To Talk.

greeneggsand: ok I thought about it I think its ok

notatortoise: alright

notatortoise: bby girl

greeneggsand: im blushing in the library this is not okay

notatortoise: ;)

_You have entered the conversation **John Adams Sucks.**_

notatortoise: ok so actually squad listen up

prettypony: listening

lafayhet: always

notatortoise: alex and I have something to tell all you guys

greeneggsand: yeah so um john and i

notatortoise: alex and me

greeneggsand: *i

greeneggsand: anyway

greeneggsand: john and I are dating

betsywiththegoodhair: called it pay up sis

middlefingersup: how

lafayhet: ok

prettypony: alright

maddy: cool :)

jeffersomebody: you don’t type out an emoji mads

impossiburr: that’s it?

iaintsorry: its just a reminder that im still single

betsywiththegoodhair: aww peggy you have your sisters

iaintsorry: I am an only child

betsywiththegoodhair: peggy come on

middlefingersup: you are adopted

betsywiththegoodhair: ANGE

greeneggsand: no one has a problem with it?

betsywiththegoodhair: not here! We’ll always be your friends guys.

greeneggsand: ew punctuation

notatortoise: ok now that that’s settled

notatortoise has uploaded file bee-movie-script.jpg

lafayhet: NON

_lafayhet has left the conversation **John Adams Sucks.**_

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how well that went! if you think it was good, please say in the comments and let me know if you want more of this series. thanks for reading!


End file.
